


I'll be waiting

by Del (goddessdel)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Del
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pressed her tight against him, words spilling unbidden against her skin. "How long have you loved me, River?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Written: 4/3/13.
> 
> Inspirational Song Lyrics: Adele "I'll be waiting".
> 
> It's entirely possible this might evolve into something longer (and with context!), but for now I figured it was high time I posted it as is, even if it's just a glimpse.

He pressed her tight against him, words spilling unbidden against her skin. "How long have you loved me, River?"

 

"Oh, my Doctor, I've loved you forever." Against the hollow of his neck, River said the words with a soft ring of truth that lacked the traditional teasing. The Doctor clutched her closer at that, just a moment, just a touch too tight, and then he was spinning away before she could inquire, pacing along the console.

 

"And how long is forever?" He was desperate, almost pleading with her.

 

"Oh, not nearly long enough, my love." River laced her voice with laughter - overly light.

 

Nervous, the Doctor raked his hands through his hair and tried to force the words out for the millionth time. "I have too, you know."

 

"Have what?" River half turned, regarding him and adjusting controls on the TARDIS at the same time.

 

"Loved you forever." It rushed out faster than he would've liked, but there it was. Finally.

 

River just laughed, but there was a sadness in her eyes now. She didn't believe him. She was starting to meet younger hims already and she didn't believe that he had loved her then.

 

The Doctor pushed on stubbornly, faced with exactly why he should have said this so many times before. When instead he had been a selfish coward - afraid that it would hurt _him_ too much to actually say the words. Convinced that she knew. "I have. Since the very moment we met. I have always loved you, River Song. Melody Pond. The woman who married me."

  
The echo of his hasty vows atop the pyramid caught both of them up short. Their first wedding still held unique power over both of them, no matter how many times and places and ways they married one another throughout the decades since.

 

River took his hand. Her voice soft and concerned, "Oh, my love, how long has it been since you've seen me?"

 

It was a rhetorical question. No need to utter spoilers. She already knew the answer he would never give. Too close to the Library now. Too few precious moments left. The Doctor pulled her closer, hands still clasped. "Always, River. Remember that."


End file.
